1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a watermark data embedding apparatus and a watermark data embedding program for embedding a watermark data into a waveform data that represents a waveform of a musical tone, as well as a watermark data extracting apparatus and a watermark data extracting program for extracting the watermark data embedded in the waveform data.
2. Description of the Background Art
Hitherto, it is known in the art to embed a watermark data such as identification information into a waveform data that represents a waveform of a musical tone in order to find out an illegal copy of the waveform data. In such a conventional embedment of a watermark data, an attack part representing the characteristics of the musical tone is detected to embed the watermark data into the attack part.
Embedment of a watermark data into a waveform data means change of the contents of the waveform data. When the watermark data is embedded into the attack part most conspicuously representing the characteristics of the musical tone as in the aforementioned prior art technique, the data contents of the attack part are changed, thereby disadvantageously deteriorating the characteristics of the musical tone that is reproduced on the basis of the waveform data.